


Playing favourites

by Vampire_goth_girl



Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: M/M, Sheamus/cesaro fluff first, Two sections, and Wyatt weirdness smut, braun/bray smut second, cute fluff, end applies to both, extra space to help section things off, read what you will
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-05
Updated: 2018-04-05
Packaged: 2019-04-14 10:51:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,215
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14134548
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vampire_goth_girl/pseuds/Vampire_goth_girl
Summary: Just a short, how both teams prepare/get reacquainted with each other before the upcoming wrestlemania match. This is going off the potential assumption of Braun tagging with bray against the bar instead of one of the other options (big show, Elias ect.)Mildly inspired by last weeks the bar sleeping together comment, with mild references to last weeks segment/match





	Playing favourites

**Author's Note:**

> I think there's a good chance that most of us missed and haven't considered the obvious with the fact that Braun might team with bray given their past and current on the road relationship. Though there's plenty chance he could team with anyone it hit me that bray has nothing to do for wrestlemania and it wouldn't be to big of a jump, in fact it would make some sense if they brought them back together at least for now
> 
>  
> 
> Sorry this took so long, weird week and the brayn/bray part just didn't want to translate from idea to actual story

Bar- Sheamus/Cesaro- cute fluff:

 

"I didn't mean to" this must be the hundredth time he's heard it "I'm so sorry" but Cesaro just keeps apologising to him for the slip up even though they've long since left the arena and are now back at their shared hotel room. "Cesaro how many times do I have to tell yah, it's fine love" he sighs as he does his best to reassure the man that he's finally managed to settle on the small couch 

Their room was nice, a king sized bed, big shower with a built in tub they could actually fit in, a small kitchen, couch, TV, the right amount of movable furniture and even a small balcony which was a nice romantic touch given their high floor number. However Sheamus could barely appreciate it all, let alone enjoy it when his partner was beating himself up over nothing 

A simple slip up with a double meaning, though it's not as if he even cared if they all knew but for the sake of their jobs it was a badly guarded secret 

"But" he can already hear the pout "I know" it could of cost them their jobs but by this point Sheamus couldn't care, let them go out with a bang, hell he'll propose to Cesaro at wrestlemania and get it over with. Now that's a thought, he'd do it to if he was sure he wasn't going to just get a European uppercut for his trouble 

Instead he smiles softly "but I forgive you love, always will, you know that" and he can almost feel the relief washing over Cesaro from here 

Picking up the two mugs of hot chocolate and grabbing a few bags of snacks they should not be eating. He heads back to the couch that Cesaro has finally made himself comfortable on

There's just enough room on the small table they had dragged from the wall earlier to put the two warm mugs and assorted bags of junk food down. With his hands free he turns to Cesaro who's already sitting up to make room for him "what do you want to watch." It takes a moment but eventually the smile breaks out on his face and Sheamus is proud to finally see it 

"I can pick" the happiness seeps into his voice "of course" he smiles back to the Swiss cyborgs broken grin "you did almost defeat Braun single handedly" he reminds him hoping to boost the enthusiasm in the room. After tonight Sheamus expected something like gladiator or Star Wars so of course the words to leave his mouth are "Forrest gump" it's almost enough to make him regret asking, almost 

Popping in the film though and seeing the pure childlike excitement from Cesaro bouncing in place on the couch is enough for him to decide it's worth sitting through 

Once finally settled on the couch again only minutes later, Cesaro immediately readjusts cuddling up to Sheamus. Sheamus sits to one side while Cesaro curls close to him, his head resting on Sheamus's thigh as they snuggle and watch a movie that Sheamus will begrudgingly admit isn't that bad 

It's about halfway through the movie when Cesaro's calm and relaxed enough to talk. He shuffles a little in Sheamus's lap before speaking "so what's our strategy" Sheamus blinks, taking a second to ponder the question before he glances down. "Not sure yet, we'll figure something out, we always do" Cesaro nods "it'll be easier once we know who his partner is" Sheamus nods as well, showing his agreement 

It's silent after that, the two needing no further words as they relax. Settling down to the movie once more and within twenty minutes Sheamus feels the evening out of Cesaro's breaths. A tell tale sign that the man has fallen asleep before the ending, once again 

Silently he shakes his head, holding back a chuckle. With far to much ease he lifts the man into his arms and carries him into the partly sectioned off bedroom, unable to help his affectionate smile when his lover snuggles closer to him in response. Gently he places him into the bed but finds he can't leave with a strong hand wrapped around his wrist. "Stay" it's mumbled into the sheets but he still understands it. "I'll be right back love, just gotta put away the mugs and clean up the mess" he promises. He allows Cesaro to pull him down for a light kiss before leaving the bed to the whisper of "hurry back" 

Lights and TV off, snacks and mugs away Sheamus makes his way back to the bed. A half awake Cesaro immediately snuggling into his chest as he wraps an arm around him, the other pulling up the sheets. He settles back onto the soft bed with the slight but familiar weight of Cesaro leaning on his chest and smiles, it's a good life 

 

Brawl- Braun/Bray- wyatt weird smut:

 

Braun paced the length of his hotel room nervously

The area was nothing special, a bed, TV, small attached bathroom and kitchen. He could pace the limited space with only a few steps before having to turn back around on his heel and continue the other way

He was thankful that the hotel he chose wasn't popular. It meant that the place wasn't overcrowded, that he could get a hotel room without being bothered and most importantly he could get a room on the bottom floor. Specifically he had lucked out this time and even got his preferred pick of a more solitary room that lead straight to the back door of the hotel 

A knock on the door captures his attention, he hesitates. Then two seconds later, barely a step, he's before the door with his oversized hand clutching the small metal doorknob

He knows who's on the other side of the door and it's making him stop. Five seconds of breathing, just five, as long as his willing to make him wait and then he pulls the door open

Bray Wyatt is waiting with his usual smile as Braun slowly pulls the door open, seemingly unfazed by the wait 

Braun feels as tiny as a mouse in the presence of that overly familiar smile. Finding it far to easy to step aside and let the man into his small room

He holds no illusions as to why either of them are here and yet still he remembers Bray's habits, falls back into that old pattern. Bray was always one for manners which may surprise some so Braun did the polite thing once he had closed the door. "Would you like something to drink or" Bray cut him off as they fell back into the past

"That's not necessary little sheep" it was a polite response full of his sincere smile and yet it silenced Braun for what he knew was to come

"Why don't we get started" it was a slow circle around him, Bray's head tilting to the side to study him as he slowly stopped before him. Braun swallowed before finally nodding "you know what to do then" Braun nodded again, he remembered well, often times awakening covered in sweat from a dream of a memory from the time they had spent together 

It had beckoned and called to him for so long that it felt like he was finally scratching a deep itch under his skin that he could never reach. Now that he was finally here, had finally answered the call, he held hesitation

A hand reached out to swipe across his exposed chest, brushing one of his barbells. A delightful shiver ran down his spine and the hesitation just melted away at the familiarity

Braun dropped to his knees before Bray like he had been begging to from the moment they were separated and surrendered to his former master. Bray was pleased with the display, even more so with the forethought of Braun. His perfect little sheep had not only left his shirt off like Bray preferred but had kept the shiny silver metal in the sensitive flesh of his chest, something Bray had always loved about the other man 

His hand moved to cup Braun's cheek as he admired the expanse of skin before him, it truly was a beautiful sight. Braun had always been his favourite, the black sheep yes but his lost little lamb so different and gifted was such a sweet gift from Abigail herself to him

Gently he strokes his cheek "Abigail led you to me" and so it begins...

Bray had this way of talking about Abigail, rambling on in this mystical way that almost made him believe she was real. However Braun already knew she couldn't be, that she had to be some form in Bray's head that he decided to back for his purpose. Braun however would never tell Bray that out loud, as far as the man knew Braun was a true believer and it was going to stay that way 

After all he did believe, he believed in Bray

"Abigail has guided you home and now you need to be cleansed" Bray whispered as he tilted Braun's gaze up to meet his own. Braun would of found it creepy the way his eyes seemed to sparkle with a smile down at him if hadn't grown to trust that gaze so long ago

Braun knew what that meant, even as Bray gently pulled him back to his feet. 'Cleansing' was one very important step to being apart of the Wyatt family, Braun had learnt that when he had first joined. Of course then was different to now, now was like the many times Luke had told him about and Braun had no doubt it would leave him feeling like he was caught in the spiders web again

A chaste kiss was nothing more then a formality before Bray was leading him over to the bed. Braun was thankful he had had enough foresight to get them to drag the biggest one they had into his room, even though it had cost him extra he was surely grateful for it now. After all both him and Bray were big men and he doubted what they were about to do would of held up on anything smaller 

Being pushed back onto the bed by Bray's rough hands brought him back. At least this time he could do this in the relatively normal surroundings of the hotel room as opposed to the creepy candle filled Wyatt compound, or some wooded area

As if reading his thoughts Bray stepped closer "I know it's not like home" he sights softly stroking his cheek as if in thought. "But after what that viper did we'll just have to make do" his cheeriness seemed almost forced when he spoke, eyes narrowed with venomous hate at his own mention of Orton. "However I have no doubt Abigail will provide a new home for us soon" his faith in her still amazed Braun as his hand fell limp to his side once more "for now though we will make do with what we have" 

Braun nodded slowly as if he had understood any of it, he knew he had stopped truly listening to Bray a long time ago. Even before the brand split and he realises, perhaps he never truly started listening to him to begin with 

His attention refocused when his gaze wondered back up to Bray's knowing eyes. He felt like a child who had been caught out and they immediately dipped back down to something he knew what to do with. Bray was hard in his pants, the bulge noticeable even through the darker fabric and Braun was quick to react 

Hand reaching out to unzip the zipper and pop the button with an expert tenderness that a man of his size should not posses. He however had learned long ago how not to break things and Bray had helped him perfect it for all his flaws so that he could break when he needed to and hold back when he wanted to, it gave him a simple peace even now 

Carefully pulling out his hard dick Braun didn't bother reaching for the lube hidden within the chest of draws. he knew Bray well and the steps to cleansing were specific enough that Braun had prepared. No lube just spit, little to no preparation and in Braun's case a lot of nipple play. Braun was as prepared as he could be. He had done his best to relax and open himself up with the assistance of only water the entire time he had showered and for most of the time he had spent waiting for Bray. He knew Bray would give him a chance to slick him up with spit and Braun was not going to waste it, in fact he had a plan that would hopefully help him extend the time he could do this. He doubted that Bray wouldn't indulged him, as Luke had so often said he was the favourite and perhaps that would be his advantage today 

With his dick heavy in his hand Braun placed a hand on Bray's hip to draw him closer. His dick aligned perfectly with the space between his chest and Bray made a pleased sound in his throat at the positioning 

Braun smiled at the discovery, he had been right. Allowing Bray to slide and rub between his 'breasts' a few times, he let himself get use to it before opening his mouth aswell. Moving his head down it wasn't to hard to adjust himself and Bray's standing position so he could suck him while he let Bray fuck his chest at the same time 

Admittedly it wasn't the most comfortable position or one he had ever allowed before but it was working well enough. Bray was clearly enjoying himself and indulging the both of them as he moved his hips with a pace that had just a little more urgency then his usual relaxed one. However Braun was more then coating his dick with spit, there was enough now that the slide between his pecks had become far easier then before

It was a groan that let him know Bray was close, a hard slurp, his last ditch effort at creating moisture and then a gentle hand was pulling him off. Bray ran his fingers through his hair with a soft sigh once he'd pulled him back "you've gotten better" it was neither a compliment or insult, merely a statement but still Braun took it at a good thing. Secretly he pushed away that part of him that whispered how good he was, it made him feel so happy when Bray even implied praise. He was not going to fall back into his trap... He couldn't, this was just him playing along for now. With the tag titles in hands they'd become equals and he would stop all this 

Bray pushed him back completely onto the bed with the lightest shove to his shoulder. He went without resistance falling back then moving into a more centred position for what they were about to do

Following him onto the bed Bray removed Braun's pants to reveal his leaking member. He was yet to really touch him but his body still remembered, even with the barely there reminders of the pleasure that Bray could bring. A smirk at the lack of underwear and Braun felt a strange pride in his chest at making Bray look like that, he really had to stop that, this wasn't about following him again 

Once naked his attention shifted back to the part of Braun Bray seemed to like the most, his pierced chest

His mouth seeked out one nipple, not hesitating in taking the small bud into his mouth. His tongue flicking and twisting against the metal bar in the way that made Braun groan so sweetly. It was as if Bray had never left as one of his hands moved up to twist at the barbell in his neglected nipple

Braun's head rested back on the bed as his cheeks grew flushed, his chest had always been so sensitive. Sensitive in a way that had only increased after he had had his nipples pierced. Bray knew it and the Wyatt leader always seemed to know exactly how to make Braun writhle and moan beneath him as if he was nothing but another Abigail following bitch 

Bray biting down made him moan loudly as he twisted particularly hard with his free hand. Braun twitched his dick dripping and ready to explode already from the rough stimulation 

Pulling back Bray's focus shifted down as if understanding just how close he was. Braun's legs immediately adjusted themselves on either side of him as Bray lined up his aching member to Braun's eager hole 

He pushed in with one fluid motion making Braun gasp. It was painful, a stinging stretch that he was no longer use to but nothing he couldn't handle 

"Shhh my little sheep" came the soothing voice and caress of Bray's hand against his cheek. Despite himself he pressed into the gentle touch and thanked Abigail that he was the favourite. Many times he had watched Bray ruthlessly pound a crying Luke without mercy but even here during a cleansing he found Bray showing him a sweet mercy 

It wasn't quite enough for him to adjust completely but it was enough

When Bray began his quick thrusts Braun bit his inner cheek, holding back his grunts and groans. Only allowing them to slip free when they turned to moans as his hands twisted in the bed sheets. Quick thrusts hitting his prostate like only Bray ever seemed capable of. A perfect blend of pleasure and pain that peaked as Bray bit down on his nipple, metal clinking between his teeth 

Braun came hard, vision whiting out for a split second as Bray chuckled, a sound he made when he found things endearing. A hand gently stroked his face and this time he didn't deny himself, nuzzling into the touch 

He was overstimulated but in a good way, a familiar way. With Bray pounding his insides back into the shape of him Braun could almost see her.. See home. Then Bray was cumming, Braun pushed over the edge again purely from that knowledge as the buzzards whispered sweetly to him, the songs only she knew 

When Braun blinked he came back to himself, an exhausted mess. Tired and cold, he could barely move as he took in his surroundings 

He still lays on the bed, cum now seeping from between his quivering legs as Bray gets up to leave. The usual soft smile on his face as he impeccably fixes his clothing before heading for the door. "I'll see you tomorrow little lamb" his soft voice drifts with his smile and Braun falls into a deep restless sleep with the click of the door lock

 

All four men dream of sharing tag title gold with their partner that night but just who's dreams will come true will be settled by the count of three in the centre of the ring a week from now, bar or brawl only wrestlemania knows who will win

**Author's Note:**

> With the recent announcement for the bludgeon brothers it got me thinking that the Wyatt family could be re-formed between the two brands as tag team champs on either side, thoughts?


End file.
